Stohnen?
by kato kurosaki
Summary: "Aahh..Roy.."Erangan Letnan 1 Riza Hawkeye yang melengking itu menggemparkan separuh ?  penduduk central Amestris..Hhe  Maaf klo summary-nya gaje  ..ok deh ini Fic pertamaku di Fandom FMA   so please RnR..XD


**Disclamer** : **FullMetal Alchemist** belong to **Hiromu Arakawa**

And

**Stohnen?** Belong to **Me **-**Dean Ciel'Bleu**^^-

**Rated **: T.

**Genre **: Mistery, Romance, Humor.

**Warning** : EYD yang kurang sempurna, Typo yang _mungkin _bertebaran, gaje dan hal-hal nista lainya XP Hhe..^^

Yo— Hoo.. aku Author baru di fandom **FullMetal Alchemist** ini.. Jadi salam kenal dari Dean ya ^^ dan mohon bantuannya^^..

So please enjoyed my Fic'...^^

**Stohnen?**

'Tek..tek..tek..' Suara dentingan jam dinding yang berbunyi ditengah keheningan kamar apartemen Letnan 1 Riza Hawkeye. Kamar apartemen yang sederhana, tidak terlalu besar dengan penerangan lampu yang remang-remang dan beberapa tumpuk dus berisi barang-barang milik wanita berambut pirang itu yang belum sempat dia benahi semenjak pindah dari timur Amestris ke central Amestris. Bukan karena dia malas,tapi karena dia terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

"...Riza, apa kau sudah siap?"Tanya seorang lelaki berwajah oriental memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku sudah siap.."Jawab Riza setenang mungkin."..Ayo lakukan,Roy."

9_9

* * *

"Al cepat sedikit donk.."Ujar Edwar pada adiknya Alphonse. "Kalau tidak cepat nanti Winry akan marah karena kita tidak segera memberikan apple pie ini pada Letnan 1." Sekarang Edwar mulai memasuki gedung Apartemen.

"Iya, tapi Kak' kalau aku jalan terburu-buru kucing yang ada didalam zirahku ini pasti—"

"Uaapa? Jadi kamu memungut kucing jalanan lagi!"Potong Ed mulai naik darah.

"Ya, habis mereka lucu dan aku tidak tahan melihat mereka terlantar seperti itu.."Jelas Al. Sekarang kakak beradik Elric ini sedang berjalan dilorong gedung apartemen menuju kamar Riza Hawkeye.

"Cih, dasar adik menyusahkan.."Cibir Ed. Saat pemuda mungil ini akan mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Riza..

"Baiklah, tahan sebentar ya Riza.."Ujar suara dari dalam kamar apartemen. Ed yang mendengar perkataan itu menghentikan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa Kak?"Tanya Al heran.

"Sst.. tadi aku mendengar ada suara Kolonel api sialan itu dari dalam kamar Letnan 1."Jawab Ed.

"Uhm..maksud kakak Kolonel Mustang!"

"Iya. Cih sedang apa Kolonel mesum itu di kamar apartemen Letnal 1 malam-malam begini!" Gumam Ed. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Aaahkk.. R-Roy..pe-pelan-pelan donk..aahh"Erangan Riza dari dalam kamar apartemen. Ed dan Al yang mendengarnya pun jadi cengok.

"Kak, apa yang sedang Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan 1 Hawkeye lakukan didalam?" Tanya Al suaranya agak gemetaran. Lalu kakak beradik itu pun saling berpandangan dengan horror face.

"Hah..hah..aahh.."Riza mulai mengerang lagi.

"Ja— jangan-jangan me-mereka sedang.."Jawab Ed ngeri.

"Hai Edwar,Alphonse.. sedang apa kalian?"Sapa Letnan 2 Heymans Breda yang bersama 2 orang rekannya berjalan menghampiri kakak beradik Elric.

"Eh.. kok wajah kalian menyeramkan begitu!" Komentar Letnan 2 Vato Falman.

"Ka-kalian mau apa kemari?"Ed malah balik nanya,masih dengan tampang horror face.

"Kami kesini mencari Kolonel. Habis dari tadi kami mencarinya tidak ketemu. Jadi kami ingin bertanya pada Letnan 1 Hawkeye, mungkin saja dia tau!"Jawab Sersan Kain Fuery. Ketika lelaki berkamaca mata ini akan mengetuk daun pintu kamar apartemen Riza.

"Enggh..ahh..hmmp.."Erangan Riza kembali terdengar.

"..Ok tahan sedikit lagi ya."Ujar Roy Mustang dari dalam kamar.

"Eh?"Fuery sweatdroop."Itu kan suara Kolonel!"

"Dan suara erangan tadi milik Letnan 1 Hawkeye!"Brady mulai menampakan horror face.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang—"Timpal Falman dengan horror face pula.

"Tuan Alphonse.."Seru seorang gadis Xing berlarian kearah Alphonse dan yang lainnya.

"May Chang.."Alphonse berbalik."Eh, Mayor Amstrong, Scar, .. ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Kebetulan saat aku sedamg jalan-jalan, aku bertemu dengan mereka. Ya sudah aku ikut saja masuk ke gedung apartemen dan tidak disangka aku pun bertemu kalian.."Jelas mayor Amstrong dengan wajah yang dihiasi bintang-bintang khas keluarga Amstrong(?) trink..triink..Hhe XD.

"Aku hanya mengantar.."Timpal Scar dengan wajah cuekx dan Tim Marco ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya karena aku ingin ketemu tuan Alphonse.."Ujar May chang riang.

"Sst..berisik cewek kacang.."Bisik Edwar risih.

"Eh siapa yang cewek kacang? Dasar pendek.."May Chang nggak terima dipanggil kacang.

"Uaapa? Siapa yang kau panggil Pendek kuntet kecil,heh?"Emosi Edwar sembari melebih-lebihkan.

"Sst..kakak diam, bisa-bisa nanti kita ketahuan.."Alphonse menahan kakaknya yang mulai mengamuk.

"Oh iya,ngomong2 sedang apa kalian berkumpul di depan kamar apartemen Letnan 1 Hawkeye?"Tanya Amstrong heran.

"Ah..uhm tadinya kami mau—"Jawab Letnan 2 Brady, yang lagi-lagi terpotong oleh suara..

"Aaah...hah..hah..aghh.."Erang Riza semakin melengking.

"Suara ini.."Ujar .

"Letnan 1 Riza Hawkeye.."Kata Mayor Amstrong.

"Ok sebentar lagi..tahan ya."Suara Roy kembali terdengar.

"Dan suara ini milik Kolonel Mustang.."Kata Mayor Amstrong lagi dan disambung anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Seorang wanita+seorang pria+kamar apartemen+malam-malam+suara erangan=?" Ujar May chang sambil membayangkan sesuatu(?).

"Pasti mereka sedang melakukan _itu _hihi.."

"Ahaha mungkin saja.."

"Sst sudahlah, kita dengarkan saja apa yang mereka lakukan didalam."

"Geser dikit donk..,nggak kebagian tempat buat nguping nih.."

"Sudah-sudah jangan berisik.."akhinya Ed angkat bicara dan para pendengar setia(?) yang lainnya pun tutup mulut dan kembali menyimak (?) err..lebih tepatnya menguping aktivitas yang dilakukan Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye didalam kamar apartemen.

"Aaagghh..."

"ok tahan Riza..sebentar lagi.."

"Aaaghh Roy..."

"Wah..sepertinya didalam semakin panas saja ya..hihi.."Celetuk sebuah suara yang mengagetkan kumpulan penguping(?) itu.

"Eh? E-Envy...!"Seru mereka kompak.

"Sst..berisik! bisa-bisa kita ketahuan.."Bisik lelaki sexy(?) berambut panjang jabrik itu.

"Tapi sedang apa kau disini,heh?"Ed sudah siap untuk menyerang.

"Tenangkan dirimu bocah,aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan ternyata aku menemukan hal yang menarik hihi.. jadi sekarang genjatan senjata dulu saja ya? habis aku juga pingin ikutan nguping ya ya.."Jelas Envy ber-puppy dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk paksa karena nggak tahan liat envy yang puppy eye.*jiaah

"Aaghh..a-aduh aku sud-ah tidak ta-tahan.."Rintih Riza.

"Sebentar lagi Riza, ayolah.."Bujuk Roy."Baiklah sekarang pahanya lebarkan sedikit lalu busungkan dadamu agar aku bisa memasukannya sekaligus dan menariknya ok..."

"emh baiklah,tapi pelan-pelan jangan seperti tadi."

"Ok,siap ya Riza.."

"Aaagghh..aghh..aahhh..."Erang Riza."R-Roy su-sudah kubilang pelan-pelan.."

"Hehe maaf,habis aku geregetan.."

"Baiklah Riza ini yang terakhir. tahan ok, aku akan melakukannya sekaligus dan mengakhiri semuanya..."Sesaat suasana menjadi hening.. sampai akhirnya terdengar kembali suara erangan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Aaaakkh.. Aaagghh... hah..hah..hah..."

"...Akhirnya selesai juga, hah..hah..hah.." Terdengar suara Kolonel Mustang yang sedikit terengah-engah.

9-9

"Mereka sudah selesai?" Tanya Ed sedikit berbisik.

"Ya, mungkin Kolonel dan Letnan 1 sudah mencapai klimaksnya."Timpal Brady yang masih menguping sama halnya dengan yang lain.

"Uhm,tuan Alphonse klimaks itu apa sih?"Tanya Mai Chang polos.

"Ah..uhm apa ya?"Al juga nggak tau tuh kayanya..ckckck. Nah klo Reader tau nggak? #plaak# jiaah malah balik tanya hhe XD

"Hmm,tapi jika mendengar suara erangan letnan 1 tadi sepertinya kolonel Mustang itu agresif juga ya!"Ujar Falman sedikit membayangkan.

"Iya tuh,dia kasar haha..ah mungkin dia minum obat kuat ya..hahaha.."Envy sependapat.

"Aduh nggak nyangka ya, kolonel dan letnan 1 hihihi.."Komentar Fuery. Tanpa sadar para penguping(?) itu malah ngobrol didepan pintu apartemen Riza Hawkeye.

'Cklk..'Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen itu terbuka. "Riza, aku tunggu diluar saja ya.." Ujar seorang pria tampan berwajah baby face yang mengenakan setelan jas formal keluar dari pintu itu. "Eh! kalian sedang apa disisni?"Tanya Roy kaget+bingung saat melihat Ed dan yang lainnya berkumpul didepan pintu itu.

"Ehehe..hai kolonel Mustang."Sapa Al.

"Wah selamat ya Kolonel.."Falman, Fuery dan Brady malah memberi selamat pada atasannya itu.

"Eh? Selamat untuk apa?"Roy jadi semakin bingung. ditambah lagi sekarang Ed, Al, May Chang, , Scar dan Envy pun memberi selamat. Terang saja sang Flame Alchemist itu geram saat melihat pria _sexy _homonculus yaitu Envy juga ada diantara mereka."Kau.."bersiap dengan sarung tangannya.

"Hai..hai tunggu. sekarang kita gencatan senjata dulu ok. haha ternyata kau mahir juga _**melakukan itu **_dengan bawahanmu sendiri ya."Ujar Envy menepuk-nepuk pundak Roy.

"Hai apa maksudmu?"Menyingkirkan tangan Envy dari pundaknya.

"Ah sudahlah kolonel jangan berpura-pura semua juga sudah tau kok yang dilakukan kau dengan letnan 1 Hawkeye didalam."Komentar Ed.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..! _**melakukan itu**_? Apa maksunya?"Kata Roy risih+bingung. Akhirnya Riza yang penasaran dengan keributan diluar kamar apartemennya pun keluar.

"Roy,ada apa sih ribut-ribut..,eh kalian?"

"Masa anda tidak mengerti,itu loh pria+wanita+kamar apartemen+malam2+suara erangan=? hehe begitu."May Chang menjelaskan.

"Selamat ya Kolonel mustang,Letnan 1 ikut bahagia dengan hubungan kalian.."Giliran Mayor amstrong yang memberi selamat.

"Eh hubungan?pa-pasti kalian salah paham.."Riza juga bingung.

"Mana mungkin kami salah kami semua mendengar dengan jelas suara erangan letnan 1 dari tadi kok."

"Hihi,pasti kalian sudah _**melakukan itu**_,kan?"

"Melakukan apa?"Tanya Roy dan Riza kompak.

"Hubungan intim."Jawab Scar singkat dan padat yang berhasil membuat Roy&Riza sedikit meskipun ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Ka-kalian salah suara erangan tadi itu adalah suaraku saat kolonel membantuku memakai korset ini,"Riza menunjuk korset hitam yang membalut gaun merahnya."Memang agak menyakitkan dan sesak sih ketika memasangkannya."

"Iya itu kalian salah paham."Timpal Roy menyetujui.

"Oh."Para penguping(?)itu hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Memang Kolonel dan Letnan 1 mau pergi kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?"Tanya saat ini pakaian Roy&Riza sangan anggun dan rapi.

"Ah uhm kami.."Roy malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Eh tunggu kalian semua dari tadi menguping aktivitasku dengan letnan 1?"Geram dia baru nyadar ckckck.

"Ehehe.."Ed dan yang lainnya malah cengengesan.

"..Letnan."Roy memberikan suatu kode.

"Yes,sir.." 'cklk..'Riza mengambil sepasang tokalev dari balik gaun merahnya.

'Cttrr..'Sang Flame Alchemist pun sudah bersiap untuk melakukan aksinya(?).

'Dor..dor..dor..'

"Uwaah ampun.."

'Ctrr..Druaar..duaar..'

'Dor..dor..dor..'

"Hai kolonel gila..hentikan.."Teriak Ed menghindar.

'Duaar..duuar..'

'Dor..dor..'

"Kyaa..Tuan Alphonse.."

'Hentikan..nanti apartement ini bisa hancur.."

"Uwaaah.."

'Dor..dor..dor..'

'Ctrr..Duaarr..'

"Huwaaa..hentikan.."

"Ampun kolonel..."

'Blaar..Duaar..dor..dor..Klang..Jdds..Meong..Druuar...'

**END**

Yosh akhirnya Fic pertama-ku di Fandom FullMetal Alchemist ini slesei juga..Pewh..

maaf klo ceritanya gaje dan abal..Hhe^^. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku pingin buat fic di fandom ini dan akhirnya sekarang kesampaian juga^^..FMA itu salah satu anime/manga favorite kok loh... apa lagi charakterx unix2 dan keren.. khususx Roy Mustang..uwwaah.. aku bener2 suka bgt ma dia..love 4ever Roy dah..hha..*kumat*..

Aduh maaf aku jadi curhat nih..hhe^^..

Ok deh tolong Review saja ya..^^ Hhe..

**So REVIEW Please^^**


End file.
